Invest In Love
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Because she just wants 'her' Alex back, and he wants 'his' Addison. Addex.


**A/N: A lot of this (The beginning part really) is from 6x08, but I changed the baby from a girl to a boy, you'll understand why when you read it =D**

**Set in S4 if Addison stayed in Seattle. Set maybe 3 months after the end of S3?**

**Reviews please!**

**Love Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Damn it" Alex whispered as he worked on a 30 week old premie "I'm so sorry baby, I wish there was something I could do" he said unclipping his oxygen mask, he slowly picked him up and held him out in front of him "Hey there little man, I got you, yeah it's ok, you're not alone, you're not alone" he whispered laying him against his chest.

"What happened?" Addison asked walking in.

"I tried everything, there's nothing we can do, I just though somebody should hold him before y'know" he said sadly, Addison smiled softly at him, and it was as if a light bulb switched on in her head "Kangaroo" she blurted.

"What?" he smirked.

"The way you're holding the baby it's called a kangaroo hold there's been cases where the kangaroo has helped babies thrive but look Karev, look at the numbers, look at those" she said pointing to the monitor.

"Ha, heart rates going up" Alex smiled.

"Yeah it is and the temperatures normal, Karev you may have just kick started this baby's entire system"

"Just by holding him" Alex said almost disbelievingly.

"Take off your shirt" Addison said simply.

"What? No! You take of your shirt!" Alex exclaimed.

"No it's, the kangaroo hold it's most effective when there's skin on skin contact, it's usually the mom but your gonna have to do" Alex looked at her slightly bemused "I'm not kidding take off your shirt!"

"Fine" Alex mumbled "Here, hold him for a second" he said passing the baby over.

"Hey there sweetie, you're doing very well" Addison smiled softly "You just need to spend some time with Alex here and then we'll work on getting you all better"

"Ready" Alex sighed, Addison looked up and couldn't help but feel nervous at the sight of a shirtless Alex, a picture she had a hard time forgetting after the on-call room incident.

"Here" Addison said passing the baby over "See it's the skin to skin contact, the baby can feel your warmth better, sense your heartbeat better, see that, the babies own heart is picking up in response"

"Karev, what are you doing?" Derek exclaimed walking into the room.

"He's saving a babies life that's what" Addison smiled.

"Dr Montgomery I…." Izzie started walking into the room "Oh no shirt, he's wearing no shirt"

"Have you started to lactate yet?" Derek smirked.

"She made me do it!" Alex exclaimed.

"Is this the room for the calender shoot, I was told it was downstairs" Mark joked as he stepped into the room.

"Alright that's enough!" Addison snapped "He is doing a job, a very important job, he is saving that childs life so unless you have anything productive to say get out!"

"You just want some 'alone' time" Mark smirked.

"Get out!" Addison hissed.

~x~

"Wha….what are you all doing!" Addison snapped as she attempted to enter the NICU but was blocked by a group of women, the nurses moved away pretty quickly, leaving Izzie, Cristina, Meredith, Callie and Bailey behind "What are you doing?" Addison exclaimed, they all snapped around to face her.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Izzie squeaked, Addison peered into the room and saw Alex pacing the room holding the baby against his bare chest.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves" Addison said with a slight laugh "You two are his superiors" she said pointing to Callie and Bailey "And you 3 well, isn't he supposed to be your friend? You're not supposed to drool over your friends"

"Just because he's our friend doesn't mean we can't think he's hot" Cristina snorted.

"Get. Back. To. Work." Addison said slowly, the 3 residents left quickly, leaving Addison to raise an eyebrow at Bailey.

"I was just, watching a medical miracle" Bailey said with a nervous smile.

"Uh-huh, of course you were" Addison smirked "Scram"

"Going" Bailey said leaving quickly.

"Y'know, I'm not even going to bother with you" Addison laughed at Callie.

"You're the one who hates his overly sexy guts" Callie shrugged.

"I don't hate him" Addison sighed "I'm over it"

"Whatever" Callie laughed "You are so not over him"

"I have to be, he doesn't want me Cal, plain and simple, I'm not going to spend my life pining over someone who doesn't want me, I did that for long enough with Derek"

"So what? You're just going to sit back and let him go?"

"He let me go a long time ago" Addison mumbled.

~x~

"Karev? Did you stay here all night?" Addison said standing in front of a sleeping Alex.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did" he mumbled as he woke.

"Go home get some rest, the nurse will take over for you"

"No no, i'm ok, i'm good here"

"You're really good in neonatal Alex you get that right?" she said sitting down next to him "I really hope you stick with it"

"Yeah, it's not so bad" he said softly, looking down at the baby in his arms "How's the Mom?"

"She's doing well" Addison smiled "I think she'll be well enough to come and see him later"

"Good, that's good" Alex nodded "D'you hear that little man, you're going to meet your Mommy?" he whispered kissing the top of the baby's head.

"Why did you do it?" Addison asked quietly.

"Do what?" Alex frowned.

"Reject me, why did you do it?" Addison said simply, Alex looked at her a little stunned "Sorry I, you don't, you don't have to answer that" she said shaking her head "Forget I said anything"

"No, no let me answer" Alex said grabbing her hand "Let me answer"

"Ok" Addison whispered.

"The day we, did what we did, after we did what we did, Ava, Rebecca, she told me she'd heard you talking to Torres about barbecues and catch"

"Oh god" Addison groaned.

"No, listen" Alex said softly "And that freaked me out, it freaked me out because I've never seen myself as that guy, the get married and have kids guy, I think that's probably down to my daddy issues but, I've never even thought of myself as that guy, so it freaked me out, so when you asked me to go and get a drink, to go to your hotel room, I thought it was best to let you down then, than in 10 years time when we have a family, because I'll be exactly like my father, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll never come back from it"

"Alex" Addison said squeezing his hand "You are not your father, you're, you're the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man I have probably ever met, you just don't let anyone see that, in those moments, the 'because he was rude to you' moments and the 'I'd notice' moments, you were the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man, and yeah, sometimes you can be a bit, harsh, but that's not you, I _know _you and you, you're not your father"

"But I could be"

"And I could be my mother but you don't see me crying about it" Addison said with a smirk, Alex let out a laugh "Do you see what I'm saying here?"

"Yeah" Alex sighed "But, but it's too late now right? For us. It's too late"

"Prove to me you can be that guy, _my_ Alex, and maybe it won't be" Addison said standing up "I have to go and check on some patients, I'll be back later"

"Right" Alex whispered "Bye Addison"

"Bye" Addison smiled softly as she quickly left.

~x~

"Dr Karev, we have a visitor for Baby Jones" Addison said wheeling in an exhausted looking mother.

"How are you feeling Miss Jones?" asked Alex.

"Tired, sore, but ok, and please call me Chelsea" she smiled.

"Well Chelsea, meet your son" Alex said carefully placing the baby in her arms.

"He's so small" Chelsea whispered tearfully.

"He's a fighter" Addison smiled "And if it wasn't for Dr Karev here we probably would've lost him, he held him all night, there's this technique called a kangaroo hold, the baby picks up on the holders heartbeat and it can increase the numbers, if it wasn't for his quick thinking…."

"Well, you helped as well" Alex said with a slight blush.

"Thank you" Chelsea said quietly "Thank you so much, what, what's your name?"

"Uh, Alex, Alex Karev" Alex stuttered.

"Well Alex, meet Joseph Alexander Jones" Chelsea smiled.

"You, you don't have to, you don't have to do that" Alex said shakily "I was just doing my job"

"And you saved his life" Chelsea said softly "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough"

"Well uh, thank you" Alex nodded.

"Dr Karev, can I have a minute outside?" Addison said quietly.

"Sure" Alex replied "We'll be right back Chelsea" Alex said following Addison out.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked quietly as he stood outside the room with Addison, she merely smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're hugging" he said with a smirk as he returned the hug.

"I'm proud of you" she whispered before pulling back "And I'm buying you a drink tonight, Joe's at 8?"

"I'll be there" Alex smiled.

~x~

"For you" Addison said passing Alex one of the beers from her hands as they sat in a booth at Joe's.

"Thanks" he said accepting the drink "You're drinking beer" he said with a smirk.

"What's so weird about that?" Addison laughed.

"Nothing you just strike me as more of a, cocktail type I guess"

"I am, most of the time" Addison smirked "But I do like the occasional beer Alex" she laughed "Anyway, a toast, to you, great work today" she said raising her bottle.

"To us" he said tapping his against hers.

"To us" she smiled.

~x~

"Oh god look at them" Cristina shuddered "They're sickening"

"They're cute" Izzie said with a small smile.

"According to Mark they know each other _pretty_ well" Meredith smirked.

"Ooh, spill it" Izzie said with a grin.

"She broke the 60 day pact by sleeping with Alex" Meredith said quietly "And apparently, according to Callie, Alex completely blew Addison off after, was a total asshole, but I guess he's apologized or something"

"How do we not know about this? That was months ago!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Because who wants to brag about being rejected or being an asshole?" Cristina snorted.

"True" Izzie nodded "They look happy now though, aww, he's tucking her hair behind her ear"

"Yeah, cute" Cristina muttered.

~x~

"What?" Addison smirked as she caught Alex staring at her.

"Nothing" he said with a smile "You just, you look really beautiful tonight, not that you don't look beautiful all the time" he said quickly "But you just look, beautiful"

"Thanks" Addison blushed, Alex reached out and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind Addison's ear.

"So…" she started nervously "You had your first name sake today, I personally have three already, how do you feel?"

"Not worthy" Alex laughed "I didn't _know_ I was saving the kid until I was, if that makes sense"

"It does" Addison laughed "But the thing is Alex, you _did_ save him, you did it, not me, _you_, you should be proud"

"Yeah, I kind of am" Alex said with a proud smile.

"Good" Addison laughed.

"I'm sorry" Alex said softly, playing with Addison's fingers across the table "For before, I'm so sorry Addison"

"I know" Addison whispered "It's ok, I understand"

"It's not ok Addison" Alex said firmly "The way I treated you, it's not ok, my Mom used to think it was ok everytime my Dad hit her for not having the dinner ready, it's not ok"

"Alex" Addison said squeezing his hand "You would _never_ hit me, I know that, you are not your father, trust me, you're not"

"I know but, it's not ok"

"No, it's not" Addison said honestly "But I forgive you, and I _do_ understand, I do, so you have to stop beating yourself up over this, I want my Alex back"

"Only if I can have my Addison" Alex said connecting his eyes with hers.

~x~

"Oh for the love of…." Mark muttered "Will they just get it over with already"

"Give them time Mark" Callie laughed.

"Anyone would think you _want_ Addison to be with Alex" Derek snorted.

"Well, she wouldn't give up a chance with me over nothing" Mark said with a smirk.

"You're an idiot" Callie groaned.

~x~

"I'm not just saying this to say it" Alex said as his fingers linked with Addison's "I'm not saying this so you'll give me another chance, I'm saying this because I mean it"

"Saying what Alex?" she asked as she stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs, Alex looked Addison directly in the eyes before a taking a breath and saying "I'm in love with you Addison Montgomery" Addison froze "And I'm not expecting you to say it back I just, you should know that, you should know that I love you, because I do, I love you and…." Alex was cut off by Addison's lips on his, her hands instantly moving to the back of his neck and gripping on tightly as she leaned across the table, Alex pulled away and moved to her side of the booth, pulling her onto his lap as they continued to kiss.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

"Wanna get out of here?" he said with a grin, Addison picked up her beer and took a long gulp.

"Yeah" she breathed.

"Your like the perfect woman aren't you" he smirked.

"I try" Addison laughed standing up, Alex linked their fingers together and led them out of the bar.

~x~

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would" Callie smirked.

"If he hurts her again I swear to god…." Mark started.

"He won't" Callie said softly "I have faith in him"

"Wanna have some faith in me?" Mark whispered huskily into her ear.

"Hmm, I guess I could work with that" she said as he kissed her neck.

"Oh will you two get out of here, I really don't need to play gooseberry" Derek shuddered.

"Why don't you grow a pair and go and get your girl back" Mark smirked.

"Shut up" Derek groaned, Mark merely laughed and led Callie out of the bar.

~x~

"Will you stop doing that!" Addison exclaimed as she sat opposite Alex in her bathtub.

"What?" he laughed.

"Staring at me! It's creeping me out"

"So I'm not allowed to look at my girlfriend now?" Alex smirked.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" Addison laughed.

"Well let's see, we're in love with each other and we're currently naked, you're my girlfriend"

Addison somehow got onto her knees and lay herself on top of Alex, his arms wrapping around her instantly, rubbing her back softly.

"I missed you" Addison mumbled into his skin.

"I missed you more" Alex said kissing the top of her head "Would it be really inappropriate to feel you up right now?"

"Yes"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
